Simoun Simula
The third and last Skylord to appear during the Era of the Skylords. She was known for not being your average pirate, being more of a 'tie everyone up' than 'kill them all' personality. However, this did not mean she was a weakling, she was very adept with rapier type weapons and daggers, and could fight on even grounds with Admiral level fighters. History She was born to a rich and powerful farmer, he indulged her perhaps too much in her and her eldest brother's love of airship flying. Tomos, after a fight, leaves to join the Carnelian SS-black Ops as an airship mechanic. He had no problem getting in and spent some time with his sister before heading. He and his sister met an old acquaintance of his, Captain Anaconda and First Mate Boa. Tomos left as soon as possible, and was obviously trying to protect his sister from them. They noticed, however, her skill with a personal airship following her home. She is ambushed and captured by Boa, who was a superior airship combatant. Eventually, she learns to love the pirate life. Part of the pirate life is betrayal, and she kills the second mate, Cobra. Boa is sent after her, but in the end, joins her cause. He gives her the name of a certain Phillip Meltanon, sharp shooter extraordinaire and a good friend. She and Phillip go to the Carnelian capitol and hear the news of a certain Black Ops group being defeated and captured somewhere in Narthus. She hears that Tomos is missing in action and heads to Narthus. There, Phillip takes her to Gregor Medal, an expert swordsman and pirate. They find the crash site, and Phillip is able to track a land vehicle to a secret base. She is able to rescue her brother, who has been experimented on and they escape. This is the first adventure of Simoun Simula. Injuries Simoun Simula was a powerful pirate, but, for a reason unknown to all historians, she paid for it in her own blood. It is estimated that nearly twenty percent of her skin was scar tissue when she died. She had two metal plates in her head and a missing left hand (she got a weapon attached to it. She had a 'hand' for every occasion). She also lost a leg during her final fight with Shane Revelin, when she ordered The Swallow to crash land at their location. (Shane died of blood loss AFTER it crashed on him). This she had a long, sharpened metal spike attached, she killed people with it. Also, she received a great many scars in her first, formative years. Children It is unknown who Simoun mated with. as she kept it a close secret, but some historians say Boa, others that she randomly chose crew members. Nonetheless, she had several children, as she would appear pregnant during some Strike Raids. The next generation of her children did not seem to become pirates. Later generations would join the legions of pirates. Speculated members include: *Susan the Scarred Notes Category:Skylord Period Category:Sky Pirate Category:Skylord Category:Pirate Captain Category:Human Category:Female